XMen: Evolution: Picking Up the Pieces
by The Golden Wytch
Summary: [complete]The newest addition to the XMen team joins just in time to save the world from aliens who, what else, want to enslave the world...
1. Prologue

(Sorry, I was re-reading this and noticed WAY too many errors… so I deleted the story an re-posted it.)

Disclaimer: Well I'm at the point that every fanfic. Author dreads: the disclaimer. So I might as well get it over with… I don't own anything but the characters you haven't heard of and the story. **Sob. **You evil hearted people!

Author's note: Ok this is my first fanfic so don't flame me too bad. Constructive criticism is appreciated but—

Jessie: Why are you just talking?

Starr: Umm... I just wanted to say hi to my readers?

Jessie: Well seeing as this is your first post, YOU DON'T HAVE ANY READERS! NOW WILL YOU JUST WRITE!

Starr: What if I just want to talk to myself?

Jessie: What if I just want to hit you upside the head with my bat?

Starr: **starts writing**

Jessie: Thank you. To clear this little convo. up, I am Starr's editor. So thank me for every post she makes. Without me she would still be putzing around with the first chapter, and she wouldn't even be posting this in the first place. Well enjoy…

" "

X-Men: Evolution: Picking up the Pieces.

Prologue

Jenna's parents had begun to fight, like usual. The raised voices were occasionally punctuated with a breaking glass. Jenna counted the plates smashing against the wall…

7

It was a good night.

Suddenly lighting lit the house and Jenna found her mother at her door.

"Look at this!" Her mother screamed at her father as she pointed at Jenna. "I had my whole _life _in front of me and then you landed me with this!"

Jenna's mother was drunk. The smell of the liquor hung around the room like a demon's breath. Lending to the scorn and hatred radiating off of her parents.

Jenna watched her parents argue some more. She didn't bother to interfere: that would just earn her a black eye. Soon they would forget why they were fighting and leave each other alone until the next time they needed money or sex or just to slap each other in the face. Jenna's parents were perfectly normal people, when they weren't together.

But this time something was different. Her mother was yelling too loud and her father was strangely silent. He dropped out of Jenna's line of sight for a second and came back with a gun.

Jenna felt her insides turn to ice as she watched, immobilized, as the scene unfolded.

Her mother threw her hands up, common sense barging through the woman's drunken haze. Jenna saw her mom try to reason with her father. But he wouldn't, or couldn't, hear her. Jenna felt as if cotton had been shoved in her ears, she couldn't hear anything.

_Go away! _The thought ran through Jenna's head,_ Just go away. I wish everything would just disappear! _

A bright flash. And then darkness and silence. A little later, Jenna woke up in a crater.

No house. No barn. No parents.

Jenna felt the air around her condense. Without a reason to stay apart, the atoms of her house, and every thing that was familiar, were returning to their normal state.

Jenna felt a panic raise in her thought. For no reason Jenna ran. Setting herself on the path that would lead her to her destiny.

" "

Jessie: Starr would like to express her gratitude and ask you to please review.

Me: **Whines.** Why can't I talk to them?

Jessie: **Brushes dust off a Katana.** Why don't you give me a reason.

Me: **Whispers** Yes, Ma'am.

Jessie: What did you say?

Me: Umm... I didn't say anything! In fact, I've already started the next chapter!

Jessie: Good. **To the readers.** If you like Stargate Sg-1, check out my story "The truth about Daniel's past." Thank you for your time.

Me: **Whispers to the readers.** It's really funny!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS CARTOON! Marvel does. At least I think it does…..

Starr: Wow! We got to the first chapter!

Jessie: Why wouldn't we have gotten here!

Starr: 'Cuz I'm a lazy bum…

Jessie: Ugggh!** Pulls out her cat-of-nine-tails whip**

Starr: Ahhhhhh! No hurtie writer!** Runs away from Jessie**

Jessie: Just start the next chapter!

Starr: Here goes it…….

X-Men: Evolution: Picking up the Pieces

Chapter One

""

Celene groaned and looked at her digital clock. 2:45Am. Celene rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

_It is way too early to be non- comatose_ she groaned to herself.

_Ms. Marigold. I will not ask you three times. Will you please meet Jean and X-1 in the flight hanger?_

Celene cursed as she rolled out of the messy pile of sheets and pillows she called a bed. She momentarily forgot how much she owed the male voice that, flowing through her head a moment before, sounded very annoyed.

Celene dressed in her training outfit and grabbed some gel to run through her short red hair as she headed out the door.

At the elevator Celene met Jean. Celene scowled at Jean's smile. Just as the doors closed, Celene caught the tale end of Jean's thoughts.

"I do NOT look like Logan when I get up in the morning." Celene huffed. "I just want to know why I have to be up at 3 o'clock in the middle of 'Celene sleep time!'" Celene scowled as Jean's smile grew brighter.

The door opened to reveal the hanger of the X-Jet. Within minutes the X-Jet was prepped and X-1 was briefed. Then they were in the air headed toward Louisiana.

…………………………..

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

Jenna rolled over and went back to sleep. She was having a nice dream. Jenna was back home on her farm in California. She was riding her horse Biscuit. Everything was happy and good and her parents weren't fighting.

This was her first clue that what she was seeing wasn't real. The second was that a while later, Biscuit came up and started punching her in the arm. _But, Biscuit doesn't even have hands._ She thought to herself. "Jus lemme ssseep." Jenna murmured. When the punching persisted she asked "What?"

"I said we are being attacked!"

The blurry form in front of Jenna solidified into her friend Rhiana. The woman was strapping on a belt. "Here." Picking up a duffle bag and a bat she handed Jenna the bag.

"What do you think they want?" Jenna looked out the window at the very angry, very drunk mob. Ironically they were waving pitchforks and torches.

"Well they ain't here for a cup 'a Joe." Rhiana's morbid sense of humor kicked in as she smiled out the window. She was almost bouncing with the anticipation of a fight.

"Okay when I tell you. Run." Rhiana told Jenna. "Head down to the bayou and get the boat ready."

"What are you going to do?" Jenna asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to give them something more important than a couple of muties to fight."

The evil gleam in Rhiana's eyes made Jenna wish she hadn't asked.

"Ready?" Jenna nodded to Rhiana. "Now!"

Rhiana threw open the door and Jenna ran. Behind her Jenna heard her friend's maniacal laughter as she let her power loose and the forest responded to it. Jenna turned and saw Rhiana in the center of a circle of trees. Each tree aged ten years as Rhiana directed about forty vine wrapped bundles into them.

Jenna turned back around in time to run right into something solid and fuzzy, which promptly disappeared. Jenna fell flat on her butt in the swamp grass.

Just as Jenna landed she felt a familiar sensation that would have sent her stomach to her feet, if she still had feet. She lifted her hands and saw the fuzzy disfiguration that she recognized as her atoms separating.

"Was geschieht zu ihr?" Jenna looked up to see a fuzzy, blue demon hanging from the tree above her. And she lost it.

"Rhiana!" Jenna screamed as she stumbled over herself, trying to run. But her atoms were separating faster than she expected under her combined fear and adrenaline. The more she tried to run the more her atoms separated.

Jenna passed through a girl with short auburn hair. "Like ewww!" the girl screamed.

"Kitty! Don't let her get away!" a boy with some weird looking glasses shouted.

"Like, I wasn't the one who phasing." The girl shouted back.

Right about now Rhiana turned to notice the seven people surrounding her friend. _Bad_ she thought. Then she noticed her friend was transparent. _Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! _"Bad!" She said the last one aloud.

Rhiana ran toward the group, taking a split second to register the X's on their uniforms. Relief flooded Rhiana until she noticed Jenna was loosing control…

"Run!" Rhiana yelled grabbing a girl by the arm and tugging her away from Jenna. "For the love of God! Run if you don't want to die!"

Rhiana felt a tug at her power and looked into the face of the mutant she was holding. "Rogue." Rhiana recognized her.

Rogue's eyes got larger and her face lost all color as the memory of Jenna loosing control in front of Rhiana last time.

Rhiana's Memory

_**The outline of a small girl shines in front of a pitch black sky. People are running and screaming in every direction. The girl screams something unintelligible as the sky and surrounding area are engulfed in a blazing explosion…**_

_**Sometime later Rhiana awoke to see she was on the edge of a crater. A very big crater! In the center was an unconscious Jenna looking greatly worse for wear and the city wasn't anywhere to be seen.**_

End Memory

When the memory was over Rogue blanched and bellowed "Run!" which she did, grabbing one of the others by the arm and running for all she was worth.

Jean and Celene also ran, Jean grabbing the boy with the weird glasses, Celene grabbing Kitty.

"Kurt move!" Celene yelled back as she was dragging Kitty. Both she and Jean had seen what Rogue had through their telepathy.

"Do you think Rogue could get close and drain the girl?" the boy in glasses asked as they ran.

"Not unless she can drain atoms spreading out around a half mile radius." Rhiana replied.

Kurt bamphed to Jean and Scott and teleported them to the X-Jet. Jean sat in front of the flight controls as Scott tried to radio the professor.

Kurt came back and in a matter of seconds all the mutants were in the air in the X-Jet.

"Um, wait a sec. Will she be, like, okay?" Kitty asked as Jean and Scott barreled away from Jenna.

"Yah, but we have to get away fast. Right now she is trying to keep control until we get out of range. But the longer she does that the longer she'll be out and the bigger the fall out radius is gonna be." Rhiana explained.

Then just behind them the sky exploded and the X-Jet was thrown forward thanks to a shock wave.

…………………….

"Will someone just stop that damn beeping? I mean I'm not dead and I'm not dieing so why does the beeping have to continue?"

Rhiana looked up from the book she was reading. "And a very good morning to you, too." She said cheerfully as she walked over to the bed Jenna was in.

"Yah. Whatever. My head feels like I tried to level Manhattan. Or it tried to level me." Jenna put a hand to her throbbing head and looked around the room.

Jenna looked at the hospital clean room. On the walls were various cabinets and medical equipment. She noticed that, although hers was the only bed occupied there were four other beds all similarly gray and sanitary.

"More like New Orleans." Rhiana joked and handed Jenna a glass of water.

Jenna grimaced at the remark and drank the water. "How long was I out?" she asked when she was finished.

"Five days." Jenna turned to see a man in a wheel chair roll up to them. The bald guy held out a hand to Jenna and said as he shook her hand. "I am Professor Charles Xavier, and you are in the infirmary at my school for gifted children in upstate New York."

Jenna looked over at Rhiana. "What!"

"I was trying to get you here, Jenna. The professor will help you get control of your powers. Maybe even teach you how to use them for good…instead of destroying cities." Rhiana replied. "Of course you are already a demolition expert."

Just as Jenna went to reply, the door to the infirmary burst open. In strode a very tall and angry man, lugging a tall boy with spiky blonde hair by the front of his shirt. "Professor! The little spark plug blew up the chemistry lab…again!"

"This time it really was an accident! I Promise, Professor.! I swear I didn't mean to burn Scott's eyebrows off!" The boy squirmed in Logan's grip.

"Was any one hurt?"

"No" Logan said.

"Then, Damian, please clean up the mess and report to the Danger Room tonight at seven o' clock. I think you need to practice controlled electrical emissions." The Professor decreed.

Damian slumped out of the room, to the disappointment of one incapacitated teen. Then Logan notice Rhiana and Jenna.

"Logan, may I introduce Jenna Diaterra and Rhiana Moonshine? Jenna is going to be a student here and Rhiana is a former pupil of mine." The professor offered this information to Logan.

Logan chuckled to himself. "What?" Rhiana asked defensively.

"Your last name." Logan answered smiling a bit.

"What-of-it?" Rhiana said through clenched teeth, she was getting angry. Jenna was getting nervous.

"It's funny!"

Logan continued laughing, oblivious to the fact that Rhiana was edging closer or that Jenna was doing her best to calm her friend down.

Suddenly all hell broke loose. Rhiana delivered a high roundhouse kick that landed square on Logan's jaw. Jenna heard bones crack and screamed at Rhiana. Logan found himself flat on the floor looking up at the catlike frame of Rhiana as she poised herself to punch him.

"Stop it, Rhiana! Now!" Jenna had gotten out of bed and positioned herself in front of Rhiana's fist. "Sit down and calm down or I swear, Rhiana, you won't have hands to make fists!"

Jenna had no idea why Rhiana should not hit this man, but she thought it might have something to do with the delighted look Rhiana had given Logan when he had first entered. Jenna did not want her friend to loose her chances with this one.

"You need to sit down, kid" Rhiana replied, not phased by the teen's threat.

"Wha--?" Jenna was a bit confused at the sudden calmness of her usually hot- headed friend. Rhiana steered the flabbergasted Jenna back to her bead. "Besides, I doubt you have enough power to atomize my left pinky- nail, let alone my hands."

Logan watched the exchange between the two women, forgotten. Jenna growled indignantly and Rhiana teasing her with sisterly abandon.

Logan cracked his jaw back into place, _I've heard of cupid's arrow, but never of cupid's roundhouse kick._ Logan continued staring at Rhiana until she turned around…

"What you lookin' at, Wolfie?" Rhiana cocked her head and put a fist to her hip.

A bell sounded overhead and the Professor rolled forward, "Logan, I believe you have a class?"

Logan left the room with a lot to think about.

"Now, Miss Diaterra, you will start classes on Monday, tomorrow I will assign you a roommate who will show you around the Institute. I believe you will do well here." Xavier said to Jenna. To Rhiana he said, "Do you plan on staying here or continuing on your road trip?"

"What! You're not going to leave, are you?" Jenna asked Rhiana, shooting up from where she was settled in bed.

"I think I could find a few reasons to stay." Rhiana replied and cuffed Jenna on the shoulder. "Now go to sleep."

""

(a/n: it means: "What's happening to her?" I feel so clever!)

Starr: Whelp, that's the first chapter…

Jessie: Why do you pause?

Starr: 'Cuz I don't know what else to say?

Jessie: Why don't you say, "Thank you for taking time to read my story! Please review and check out Jessie-Jane 1's story: The Truth About Daniel's Past?"

Starr: **Takes a big breath.**

Jessie: I already said it idiot!

Starr: Really?

Jessie: Yes! I even said it in a really hyper voice to imitate you!

Starr: So that's why you sounded so happy!

Jessie: **Goes to bang head against wall. **I don't deserve this.

Starr: Than-x for reading! Chocolate Bunnies! **Tosses a bunny to all the readers.**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the series. I don't own Marvel. I don't even have a car! **Sobs uncontrollably. **Now will you get off my back!

(I changed the class from History to Biology, I want Logan to teach history. Just to be ironic…)

Starr: Hey! This is the second chapter!

Jessie: Uhhhh… Duh?

Starr: Well I'm kinda proud of myself. **Preens.**

Jessie: Just shut up and write…

Starr: Are you tired?

Jessie: Yah, of you being an idiot.

Starr: Alright.

X-Men: Picking up the Pieces

Chapter Two

""

"Oh, gods! I'm late!"

It was Jenna's first day of school at her new home; The Xavier Institute for Gifted Students, and she was late for biology. She had woken up late and ran in the direction she had hoped history was. Big surprise, it wasn't.

Jenna looked around the unfamiliar hall and frowned she put her hand to the wall next to her and sent out a pulse of energy. It came back to her seconds later, directing her in the opposite direction she had been headed. She turned around and within minutes Jenna was standing at the door to the class.

"Sorry, I got lost." Jenna explained as the teacher beckoned her in.

"I know," The sour-looking green mutant said. "And to make sure you won't get lost again, you are to follow… Mikale until you learn which way is up here at the Institute."

Jenna ducked into the only seat that was empty and got out her book. Conscious of everyone's eyes on her.

She noticed that she was sitting next to the Blonde who had blown-up the Chem. Lab and two other boys. The one with the bright orange hair laughed at the angry look on the Blonde's face. Damian was his name.

The object of Damian's anger laughed and offered Jenna his hand, "I'm Mikale." He offered as she shook his hand.

"Um … My name's Jenna …" She was flustered with Damian's proximity.

"This giggling idiot is Chris," Mikale introduced the red head. "And this is--"

"Damian" Jenna finished for him. At their surprised looks she said, "Logan pulled you into the infirmary after you made the lab explode on Friday to see Professor Xavier. I was there"

Mikale and Chris began to laugh silently as Damian said, "I didn't make the lab explode! I just started a small fire and it wasn't like anyone got hurt." Damian received playful punches from his friends, and spent the rest of the class watching Jenna trying to catch up with the curriculum.

The bell rang and the group of students all but jumped to get out of the classroom.

Mikale jumped up and put an arm around Jenna's shoulders, casting a look back at the obviously jealous, Damien. "Good news! You came in on a new elective session! Our group is getting to try out a brand new class, 'The Essentials of Unstructured Fighting!'"

Mikale steered her toward a set of elevators, followed by Damian and Chris.

"What class? Group?" Jenna felt like she was caught in a whirlwind. She watched the numbers count down, not liking being out of control: S1, S2, S3.

"Our training group." Chris explained as the four walked down the hall. "There are seven people in each group – three guys, three girls and a student leader. Our team was short one girl, so it is only logical that you'd be put on our team. We haven't named ourselves yet, and we _are_ the newest team, so they just call us 'The Bangers' because we haven't gotten a hold of our powers."

"As a result we make things blow-up!" Mikale laughed.

They stopped in front of a large metal door.

"This," Damian said as the door irised open. "Is the Danger Room."

""

Starr: Sorry it's so short, that just seemed the right place to stop…

Jessie: The next one will be longer.

Starr: Ummm... Might.

Jessie: What do you mean?

Starr: I will stop when I want to.

Jessie: I'm not in the mood… Just please review and check out my story, 'The Truth About Daniel's Past.'

Starr: Please review, I'm getting kinda discouraged…


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own X- Men!

A/N: Oh God… sorry it took so long. But you know how end of course tests go, they all come at the same time and the weeks before the teachers make you study every waking moment. **Pulls out protective gear.** Don't hurt, just read.

X-Men: Picking up the Pieces

Chapter Three

""

Jenna walked into the Danger Room with her entourage of guys. She looked around the vaulting spherical room totally missing the three other people.

As Jenna stood, star struck, a figure flashed out from the wall by the door. The figure sent a kick flying at Jenna who appeared totally oblivious.

Just as the kick was about to knock Jenna's head off her neck, her arms came up to grab her attacker's ankle. Twisting down, Jenna sent the first kick over her head. What she didn't see was the second foot sailing through the air towards where her stomach had been and her head now resided.

Jenna brought her shoulder up and braced herself; she knew she had no chance of dodging the second kick. What she hoped was to absorb most of the blow and come out of the attack with only bruises and no broken bones.

As she felt the leg connect with her shoulder she heard a male shout and felt the hair on her arms stand on end.

"Power down, Sparky." A very familiar voice said, "Jenna's just fine. Ain't ya?" Rhiana held a hand out to help Jenna up.

"Where have you been?" Jenna got up and dusted off her pants.

"Settling in. The same as you, Munch kin." Rhiana smiled at Jenna. She looked around at the other students. "I'm Rhiana. Call me Teach. or Rhiana. Nothing else. If you call me Ms., Miss, or Ma'am; I _will_ kick your ass."

She looked over the five other students. "Now I want names and powers. Starting with Blondie over there."

"Wha…" Damian had to stop staring a Jenna and refocus his attention on the other occupants of the room. "Umm… Damian Naughtbre? I can… umm… control electricity."

"Chris Castor," As the next in line, Chris explained. "Water manipulation, _Ma'am_"

"Strike one, bud" Rhiana smiled evilly at Chris' sarcasm.

"I'm Mikale Pollux." Mikale introduced himself, "First level healing."

"Angel Starrs.," The first of two girls stood forward. She was about 5' 6" and had fiery red, flyaway hair that slid most of the way down her back. "Fire creation and manipulation."

"Celene Starrs." The second of the two girls said. She was identical to her sister, except for her hair, which was short and spiky. "Level three telepath, level four telekinetic."

"What the hell are the levels about?" Rhiana asked.

"The higher the number, the lower your power" Mikale said. "So what's the difference between this class and Logan's?"

"In Logan's class, you have to follow the rules of the fighting style you are learning about. In my class, I'm just going to teach you to kick each others asses."

"Cool!" Chris exclaimed.

"You can also aim for the groin." Rhiana finished with an evilly matter of fact smile.

"Yes!" Celene and Angel cried joyfully. The boys groaned.

Jenna giggled at the boys' discomfort. She continued looking a round as an argument started up between the boys and the girls. She laughed even harder as she heard Rhiana try to quiet the young mutants.

"This is some place." Damian walked up behind her.

"Yah. I just don't know what to think, or where to start." Jenna mumbled self consciously.

"Well I'll be glad to help you if you ever need anything." Damian felt himself blushing. "You know, catching up in your classes, finding out where things are, or if you just wanna hang out."

"Thank you." Jenna ducked her head.

Damian and Jenna's exchange had not gone unnoticed by some of the mutants.

"Is he flirting with her?" Angel asked Mikale.

"My man's fallen hard and fast." Mikale shook his head and laughed. "I've been messing with him all day and he's ready to kill me."

Rhiana had broken up the shouting match between Chris and Celene by the time the bell rang. She also noticed the little match ups in the group. Celene continues arguing with Chris as they walked out, this time it was about what form of comics were better; manga or western. Angel and Mikale silently walked out. And the one she disliked the most, Jenna laughing as Damian leaned in to tell her a joke.

_Well, I'm going to have to talk to the professor about this!_

""

The next period was lunch/study hall.

Damian showed Jenna through the lunch line. They met the others at a table in the back that had an occupant Jenna had not yet met. The girl smiled at Jenna as they sat down.

"Jenna, this is Gabrielle Cowell. Gabby, Jenna." Mikale introduced the tall girl.

"Hey! Welcome to Mutie-Manor!" Gabby shook Jenna's hand. She had shoulder- length coffee hair and a gentle face. "I the REAL Dr. Doolittle, I can talk to the animals, walk with the animal, and (hold on to your shorts, kiddies!) BE the animals!" she laughed at her joke as the others rolled their eyes, this was obviously an old joke.

"Yah, Jenna you never told us what your power was." Celene said, grabbing an apple off of Chris' plate.

"Well…" Jenna mumbled, afraid of how the teenagers around her would react. She looked around at the faces of her new friends and frowned. She jumped as she felt Damian's hand slide into hers and squeeze, somehow this small gesture gave her strength. "I can control atoms."

The words came out fast and Jenna wasn't sure if anyone had heard her until…

"So… Umm what can you do?" Mikale asked, his face showing nothing of what he felt.

"This," Jenna held her hand over the pizza on her plate. With just a small push the atoms of the pizza exploded to her sight (it just disappeared to everyone else at the table). Jenna slowly reconfigured the electrons, neutrons and protons into the particles of an ice cream sundae.

The others watched, transfixed as the sundae built itself up out of thin air.

"Awesome!" Chris shouted and grabbed the sundae. "Dude! It's real!" He said as the others reached out to touch the cool glass sides."

That's so cool!" Celene laughed at her little pun.

"Can you do that with anything?" Gabby asked with awe.

"Umm… well, anything with atoms…" Jenna replied, still shyly.

Damian asked the question that Jenna had been dreading since the conversation began, "Even people?"

The look on his face suggested that he had thought her powers through to the other end of the spectrum. The one where she could kill anyone she wanted. By the dawning looks of horror on the faces of the others at the table, they had swung their thoughts that way as well.

Jenna felt sick as her mind slipped back to the look on her parents' faces as the violence of two years ago flashed before her eyes. She panicked and ran.

""

So what'd you think? I know, I know, it took over three months but I have a good reason for the last month. **Doges the flames and the pointy objects. **I WAS IN EUROPE! It was a study/tour thingy. But now I have nothing else to do for the rest of the summer so I'll get the next chapter out by the end of next week. **More flames and threats.**

_I PROMICE!_


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. I do not own a car. Sometimes I wonder if I even own a brain.

Jessie: Why wasn't I in the intro of Ch. 3?

Starr: Umm… I forgot?

Jessie: **Low growl.**

Starr: **From a mile away.** Read and enjoy.

X-Men: Evolution: Picking up the Pieces

Chapter 4

""

Hours later, Jenna bumped into Rhiana in one of the mansion's labyrinth of halls.

"You weren't in any of your evening classes, Munch-kin." Rhiana said accusingly.

"I had a bit of an overload." Jenna explained, leaning against a wall. "Too many people and too much energy, too fast."

"Well, I'm heading down to the mess hall. Wanna come?" Rhiana had already turned, knowing the girl would follow. "You ready for Powers Practice after dinner?"

"Ugggh." Jenna groaned.

Rhiana laughed. "You're going to get a hold of 'em sooner or later." She paused and looked at Jenna. "Sooner would be preferable to later."

The mood sobered for a few paces. Both young women thought of what could happen if Jenna didn't get control of her powers, in Louisiana, they'd been lucky.

When they reached the Mess Hall, Jenna and Rhiana were assaulted by the constant shouts, taunts and laughter of a room full of teens winding down after a full day of school.

Jenna found herself waved over to a table in the far corner where everyone from lunch was sitting. Jenna watched her feet as she stepped up to the table.

"Hey, Jenna I missed you at…umm…" Damian stopped like a deer in the headlights at the sight of Rhiana. "Hi Ms… I mean… uhh…"

Mikale leaned over and whispered to the floundering Damian, "Quit while you're ahead, buddy."

_Looks like I really put a wrench in things around Jenna's friends…_Rhiana thought,_ Good._ "Hey, Jenna. Mind if I eat dinner with you and your friends?" Rhiana sat without getting an answer.

Just then a group of teachers walked into the cafeteria. Rhiana noticed a certain clawed mutant, made eye contact and was gone faster than it would take Jenna to demolish a small town. The only thing that impeded Rhiana's mad dash towards Logan was the fact that she forgot her dinner. She backtracked, grabbed her tray and left with a, "No kissing, holding hands, or any general flirting," to Jenna and Damian.

"Wow." Jenna stood a bit shell-shocked. "Oh. My. GOD!" Jenna sat down and started to laugh, Rhiana had just giggled at something Logan had said. She went as far as to lean into Wolverine and whisper her reply. Which made Logan have to lean into her to hear her. But he didn't look too inconvenienced.

"And she was going to yell at me for flirting with Da--" Jenna stopped mid-word put a falsely cheerful note into her voice, "So… lovely weather today. Wasn't it?"

Angel, Celene and Gabby laughed and started eating. The meaning of Jenna's last sentence flew right over the boy's heads as they dug into their food as well. The rest of the as dinner went without consequence, until Damian tried to impress Jenna with a little 'fireworks' show. This ended sending a bowl of spaghetti flying across the mess hall to land on top of Storm's head and splattering sauce all over Beast.

"Who through that?" Storm yelled above the talking teens. She saw Damian's head duck lower than the others to hide and yelled, "Detention, Mr. Naughtbre. Be in my office tomorrow at six… A. M. To the rest of you, lights out at ten on the dot."

Damian groaned as all the students of Mutie-Manor filed out of the mess hall to hang out or do homework. "See you guys in a half an hour for Powers Practice."

Jenna giggled and followed the girls toward their rooms at the other end of the mansion.

""

Starr: Well? Did you all like it?

Jessie: That was really short…

Starr: I… Uhhhh… kinda lost the end and had to finish it from memory…

Jessie: And…?

Starr: I also lost the next chapter, but it's a short one too. It won't take me too long to rewrite it.

Jessie: Mr. Whip says it better not. **Pulls out Mr. Whip and cracks him.** Read and review, please.

Starr: I'm still waiting for some reviews from people other than Jessie. I'll keep writing but I'm really getting discouraged…

Hugz and Chocolate Bunnies!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own, but I don't care. (At the moment.) "I play chicken with the train" belongs to Cowboy Troy. I'm borrowing it for a few seconds.

Starr: Yay!

Jessie: I'm still angry with you.

Starr: I could care less.

Jessie: Excuse me?

Starr: I got a review!

Jessie: Whoop-Di-Do! I've been giving you reviews for the last five chapters.

Starr: And?

Jessie: You are so dead.

Starr: **Running away. **Read and enjoy!

X-Men: Evolution: Picking up the Pieces

Chapter 5

"'-I'm big and bl-ack. Clikity Clack. And I make the train jump the track. Like that.'"

It was seven thirty and the members of X- Team 13 were waiting for their teacher to arrive to Power Practice. Chris had 'found' a copy of Cowboy Troy's "I play chicken with the train." The young mutants had talked Damian into hotwiring the Danger Room's intercom, and the teens had the Rapping Cowboy blaring.

Chris was standing on a makeshift stage he had created out of ice and Damian and Mikale had joined him. The three were now entertaining the girls. Chris doing a remarkable impression of Cowboy Troy while Mikale and Damian had 'transformed' themselves into Big and Rich.

Professor Xavier laughed as Damian slipped on a small puddle Chris had overlooked.

"Please tell me why I'm here." Rhiana stalked to the edge of the observation deck. She had been watching the teens for the last thirty minutes, she was not happy. "I've got other things to do tonight than watch the munchkins wait for their Powers teacher."

"I know, Rhiana, but you know that the mansion is understaffed…" the professor replied. Rhiana did not like the tone of Xavier's tone. "I thought that the only person who would push Jenna, push all of them, to their full potential is you."

"No." Rhiana made a bee line to the door, saying; "I found her for you, Xavier, that's all I had to do. Wasn't that the deal? Because you couldn't pinpoint her with Cerebro, you had me go out to find her. In return, you'd let me go with your blessing."

"Yes that was the arrangement…" the Professor began.

"Well I've done my part. And I'm choosing to leave." Rhiana looked at Professor Xavier with hatred, and perhaps a bit of pain, in her eyes. "But that's exactly what you don't want me to do. You can't stand that I don't want to be an X-man. You don't want to relinquish control over me."

"Rhiana, you know that's not true." The Professor wheeled himself towards Rhiana. "Prophecy has seen war and death. What I want is the strongest defense I can assemble."

The two started walking towards the entrance to the Danger Room. Rhiana pondered the Professor's last statement. "I'll stay until this war, but I'm going out tonight."

The Professor chuckled, "Agreed. But will you at least lead X-13?"

"I said no. "

"I could arrange for Logan to help you." Xavier smiled because he knew he had her.

"You devious bastard." Rhiana punched the entry code to the Danger Room to have a ball of flames fly in her face.

"Jesus!"

"Oh, God."

"Rhiana!"

The smell of burnt hair filled the air as Angel tried to put the fire out. Mikale ran forward with his hand glowing, he touched Rhiana's face and the burns dissolved. Jenna came forward to rebuild Rhiana's hair and shirt.

"Oww." Rhiana said mildly, ignoring Angel's repetitive 'sorry, sorry' "And you want me to _teach_ these monsters?" she asked the Professor.

"What smells like burnt…" Logan walked around the corner and took in the scene in front of him. "Wow."

"Not one word, Logan." Rhiana practically yelled. She jerked away from Jenna sending her a furious look. "Not now."

"Can I laugh?" Logan asked with a chuckle.

Rhiana screamed as she stalked toward the door.

"Where ya goin'?" Logan yelled after her.

"On a date!"

"She has a date?" Jenna asked. "Why?"

Professor Xavier wheeled towards the elevators, over his shoulder he said, "Well, today _is_ her birthday."

""

Starr: **From an undisclosed, secure location. **Sorry the last two chapters were short. But from now on I've got the scripts so everything should be O.K.

Jessie: Where the hell is she?

Starr: In the next chapter Rhiana will go on a date with an unsuspected BF from her past. Ooooooh! Read and review please.

Jessie: I will find you Starr Spark. **Pulls out Mr. Whip.**

Hugz and Chocolate Bunnies!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. Right now what I do own is, a very LONG application letter that I need to fill out and apply for scholarships and a very confusing SAT score.

(**Trumpets.** This chapter is for all the Remy fans out there! Enjoy!)

Jessie:** Looks around** Starr Spark stop hiding. I'm not going to hurt you. **Hiding whip.** I know you're here.

Starr: No I'm not.

Rhiana: Jenna , you're based on an idiot.

Starr: No she's not!

Jenna: No I'm not!

Starr: When Jessie's here I just don't have to be smart.

Jessie: **cracks whip**

Rhiana: Jenna you're based after an idiot, and I'm based after a homicidal maniac. Readers don't pay us any mind. Please read and review.

A/N: I am extremely sorry if I screw up the accents in this chapter.

X-Men: Evolution: Picking up the Pieces

Chapter 6

""

_The Road Kill Café, Bar and Grill? _Rhiana looked up at the sign to the restaurant she was supposed to meet her date. _Kill me now._

She straightened her shoulders and stepped through the front door. Smoke and noise. _Crap. I should have never agreed to this._

Rhiana was waved over to a table at the back, strategically placed so that the occupants could see the entire room.

"Whell. Ah was about ta get worriah'd." A certain Cajun stood and pulled Rhiana's chair for her.

"Geez. First time you see me in two years and the first thing you say to me is I'm late. Some things never change." Rhiana walked around the table to give Remy a friendly hug.

Remy laughed, " Ah'm glad to see some t'ings don't change." He not-so-covertly looked Rhiana up and down and nodded like he liked what he saw.

"Stuff it, Cajun." Rhiana shot back as she took her seat.

Remy pushed Rhiana's chair in and went to his seat. "Ah've already made a choice for our appetizer. You like spinach and artichoke dip still?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. So, Gambit how's evrah thang?" Rhiana leaned over the table to look directly in Remy's eyes; something she knew made the Cajun uncomfortable.

Remy laughed, he leaned back in his chair, and said, "Your Cajun is showin' mah cheré." Remy scanned the room quickly, "You know me, Ah've just been enjoyin' de t'ree B's: beer, bull-shit, and blowin' t'angs up."

"You sound like a Redneck." Rhiana also watched the room, families, bikers and punks all mingled in the bar and restaurant. _Only in Bayville._ She thought and shook her head. "By the way, you got a smoke?"

Gambit looked at Rhiana from his own thoughts. "Ah'm tryin' to quit."

Rhiana let out a burst of laughter, "Quit joking." She manipulated the Cajun's chair to spout vines which took out a pack of cigarettes from one of Gambit's back pockets. "How 'bout a light?"

Gambit laughed to cover up his blush, "Oh… well… t'ose…"

Rhiana glared at the fumbling Cajun, "You got a light or not?" Rhiana's temper was getting short. "I blew off Jenna for this?"

"Jenna? Who's Jenna?" the Cajun's eyes narrowed and an idea hit him. "You ain't straddlin' de odder fence now? Are you?"

Rhiana felt what Jenna would call her 'evil' rear it's head, "Yes. I am. Jenna is my lover from California." _Jenna's gonna hate me for this. _Rhiana thought and plowed on anyway, "Sorry Cajun, but ya broke mah heart. So Ah switched teams on ya."

Always the one to be on time, Jenna ran in the front door of the restaurant and looked around frantically until she saw Rhiana. _Oh, this is just perfect._ Rhiana thought happily.

"Hey! Rhiana! Did I do something wrong? 'Cuz if I was the one who screwed up, I'll, like, totally fix it." Jenna ran up to the table looking like the worried lover.

"Jenna, sweetheart!" Rhiana stood and put an arm around Jenna's waist. "Ya did nothing wrong." Rhiana pulled Jenna closer and went to whisper in Jenna's ear, seductively, when she spotted Logan behind her with a very surprised look on his face.

"I didn't know you were like that, Rhiana." Logan slid into a seat at the table.

"Oh shit!" Rhiana rested her head on Jenna's shoulder and tried to regain her composure.

"I think I've been molested!" Jenna stood stock-still, shocked.

Gambit began to laugh hysterically.

Rhiana let go of Jenna and said: "Cajun; you are an ass. Jenna; you are so immature. And Logan: I am not like that, I swear."

Gambit stopped laughing long enough to mutter; "Damn!"

Logan heard this and said to the Cajun; "Fuck off, Gatorbait"

Just as a fight was going to start, Jenna regained her senses and wanted answers. "Wait a second! One who the hell is that?" she yelled, pointing at Remy. "Two why did you run away? And three why didn't you tell me today was your birthday!"

Rhiana rolled her eyes, "Three; I didn't want anyone to know. Two; I was late for my date. That you and Logan crashed. Not that it was going all that well. And One; his name is Remy or Gambit. He is an old friend of mine." She turned to Remy, "Remy, I have matured past your level. And … Well… Basically, you annoy me."

"Did I just get dumped?" Gambit asked Jenna. He turned to Rhiana, "We've been dating since your fifteent' birt'day, and you dump me now?"

"So who is in your intellect level?" Logan asked Rhiana.

Jenna coughed and it sounded strangely like the word, "You."

"What'd ya say, squirt?"

"She didn't say anything. Did you say something Jenna?" Rhiana pinched Jenna in the ribs.

"She said 'you' referring to de imbecile." Gambit observed from his perch on the chair.

Jenna decided to play dumb. "Hey! I didn't say anything! Don't you go putting words in my mouth?"

Rhiana walked over to Remy, "Gatorbait. Just shut up!"

"Now look what ya done, Logan! Now she's callin' me Gatorbait!" Gambit yelled at Logan. At which Logan took offence and unsheathed his 'claws.'

"Public! We are in public!" Rhiana urgently whispered to the two male mutants who were getting ready to fight it out.

"It's not my fault she thinks you're an idiot. Idiot!" Logan growled.

Rhiana stepped in front of Logan, "Logan, be nice! Now, since ya ruined my date with Remy, how's about you take me out for a hamburger."

This was too much for Remy who felt his temper snapped in two. Soon he was lunging at Logan with his fists flying. "Putain de merde! Firs' you ruin mah date and now you take mah girl! Ya étron!"

"Your girl? Let's just take this out back!" Rhiana grabbed Gambit by the shirtfront.

"Oh shiggy! Rhiana there is no reason to kick this guy's ass just because he is being a machoist!" Jenna tried to separate the two Cajuns.

"How about because I want to?" Rhiana asked.

"That might be a good reason…" Jenna stepped back, "But I don't think Mr. Xavier would like it."

"Damn!"

"Gatorbait, what does t'at geezer have to do wit' ya?" Gambit asked.

"That geezer is payin' for her to live at the mansion. Got a problem with that, Gatorbait?" Logan asked.

"Yah, Ah do. Yah wanna make somethin' of it?" Remy stepped into Logan's face.

Jenna steppes in between them, "How 'bout we not and, like, say we did?"

"Wait a gosh darn second! First of all it's my life. I work for Xavier. Deal with it. Second, did you just call me Gatorbait, Cajun!"

"Yah Ah did. We grew up toget'er, ya as much Gatorbait as Ah am. And Ah don't want ya working for t'at geezer. As ya oldest friend Ah have a righ' ta tell ya wha' ta do."

Rhiana slugs Remy in the face and starts toward the door, "Let's go!"

"Umm… Rhiana?" Jenna calls from where she is helping Remy up.

"What!"

"He's bleeding really badly… I think you crushed his face."

"So?"

_Back at the Mansion. The Infirmary_

_Once again, white walls and the beeping. _Jenna muses as Beast inspects Gambit.

"Well, Rhiana, you've done an amazing job on Gambit here…"

Gambit moans in pain from the examining table, his face covered in bandages and splints.

"You've succeeded in crushing all the bones in Gambit's nose and cheeks… He'll probably need surgery." Doctor McCoy finished.

"You see Professor! She is a horrible example for the students!" Scott practically screeched and pointed at Rhiana.

"Shut it, One-eye, or do you really want to end up like Gatorbait over there?" Rhiana raised her fist.

Scott not-so-surreptitiously ran to the other end of the infirmary. Professor X. wheels over to Gambit's bed, where he is still moaning, loudly. "I believe her students should be summoned on here to see the result of a 'real' street punch." Xavier said, telepathically calling X-13.

"But! Professor!" Scott all but jumped down Rhiana's thought.

Logan put a restraining hand on Scott's shoulder. "Save it, Bud. I think it's a good idea."

"Go ahead. Those wussies need to learn how to fight." Rhiana shrugged.

"Professor Xavier! You can't be serious! She's… She's… She's the most uncivilized idiot on the face of the Earth! I even believe she's related to a caveman!"

Damian, Chris, Mikale, Angel, Celene and Gabby walk through the doors to see Scott being pummeled by Rhiana.

"Hi, class!" Rhiana said with false cheer. She punched Scott once more. "Welcome to your first lesson!"

"Rhiana! We do have a Danger Room for battle practice!" Hank protested.

Gambit chose that moment to voice his discomfort, again loudly.

"Holy shit!" Chris exclaimed. "What happened to him?"

Jenna groaned and put her face in her hands, "Don't ask."

"It is almost ten. Curfew. You all have class tomorrow. Please return to your rooms." Professor Xavier said, looking at his watch.

Dr. McCoy picks Scott up and puts him in a bed as the students walk toward the door, asking Jenna for details. "Rhiana please refrain from incapacitating any more of the teachers…"

"What? He insulted me… wait… Gatorbait is a teacher?" turns to the retreating students, "Chris, please tell me this is a joke…"

"It is no joke, Rhiana." Professor X. answers her, "He teaches chemistry."

Rhiana starts to laugh and yells to the still retreating students, "Hey kids! Do me a favor! Always refer to him as 'Professor Gatorbait!'"

"Actually I second that motion." Logan laughs.

"Why?" Jenna asks.

"O.k." is Damien's answer.

"Sure," Mikale says over his shoulder.

Chris salutes Rhiana, "Will do, teach!"

"Why not?" Celene and Angle say in unison.

Gabby shrugs, "Fine by me."

"So, Jenna, how 'bout you?" Rhiana asks jovially.

"I don't know…"

"It'll be fun!" Damien puts an arm around Jenna's shoulders.

"Sure, why not?" Jenna smiles and all the kids leave the Infirmary.

"Anyone got a light?" Rhiana asks as she pulls out a cigarette.

"Rhiana, you know no one is allowed to smoke in the mansion." Xavier wheels out past Rhiana to find his bed.

Logan pulls out a lighter and lights Rhiana's cigarette, "Let's go get that burger."

"After you…"

""

(a/n: I don't care how many Remy lovers will hate me. I am never doing the accent again! So many grammar and spelling problems! What y'all didn't know is that I have a phobia of those little red and green lines that appear at the bottom of the word when you get it wrong. I had to fight the urge to correct them all!)

(Putain de merde!- fucking hell!

Étron- literally, turd. He's calling Logan a turd!)

Rhiana: Jessie! You made me look psychotic!

Jessie: Like you aren't?

Starr: Did anyone notice how Jenna's Cali.-Girl accent really shows when she's anxious?

Jenna: Rhiana's southern showed a lot in this chapter too.

Rhiana: So?

Starr: Not that I'm complaining, but where'd the psychotic freak go?

Rhiana: I think she went out to buy a bazooka. She left me with a job though. **Pulls out Mr. Whip and cracks over Starr's head. **Thanks for reading, please review. **Scary smile. Cracks Mr. Whip again.**

Starr and Jenna: NOOOOO!

Starr: Hugz and chocolate bunnies!

Jessie: I'm back!

Starr: And we're done! **Raspberries.**

Jessie: Starr?I'vebeenwondering… Where'd Rhiana and Jenna come from?


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. OK? Good… Nether do I own the lyric 'If you wanna be my lover…' if I did I would shoot my self.

(Oooooo… the plot finally surfaces. Even though it took six chapters to show up… sorry. This chapter hints not so subtly at a Logan/Rhiana hookup. If I get enough reviews I'll give you all what I like to call a Dirty Little One Shot DLOS for short describing more. But it will probably be very M Rated.)

Starr: **Grumbles.**

Jessie: **Looks around.** Are they gone?

Jenna: Are who gone?

Jessie: Shiste!

Rhiana: Did she just say shit in German?

Kurt: Yes.

Rhiana: OK.

Jessie: We are being overrun by the characters form our story.

Gambit: Tha' right, Cheré.

Jessie: Yea! Gambit! **Throws herself at him.**

Starr: Oh God…

Gambit: Ahhhhhh! Get de crazy femme off me!

Logan: Actually, Gatorbait, I kinda like the look of panic on your face…

Jenna: Should we help him?

Starr: If it gets Jessie off my back for a while, I say let 'er at 'em.

Gambit: Dat's jus' cruel. **From underneath a pile of Jessie.**

Jenna: I agree wi… **Damien walks by.**

Damien: Hi, Jenna.

Jenna: **Giggles.** Hi, Damien.** Giggles.**

Rhiana & Jessie: Oh, God. Did she just giggle?

Starr: **Snaps.** No! she did NOT just giggle! All the story characters are NOT here! And I am NOT going insane!

**Everyone disappears.**

Jessie: Damn! Gambit's gone. Oh well… **Pulls out Mr. Whip. **Read the chapter. Oh Starr Spark…

Starr: **Whines.**

X-Men: Evolution: Picking up the Pieces

Chapter 7

""

**In the East Dining Room in the White House…**

Madam President is enjoying a rare moment of peace with her children. "So kids… enjoying your summer?"

A young boy of about eight looks up for his pancakes, "Yup, mom."

"Today…" a young girl about two or three years older excitedly starts waving her fork around, "Today, we're going to play Water Wars with Mr. Baldy and the Secrete Service!"

"You're not supposed to tell her that!" the boy kicks the girl underneath the table, and causes the girl to scream loudly.

"mom! Tommy kicked me!"

"I did not!" Tommy screamed back.

"Settle down!" the President yells above her children, "And it's _Baldeen _not Baldy Lyndz."

"Coulda fooled me." Lyndz mumbles as three Secrete Service officers enter the room with urgent looks on their faces.

"Madam Prez. I got sometin' ya might wanna see." The first says in a southern slang.

"If it's France again…" the President starts.

"No Ma'am. It's something… else." Says another officer, looking freaked.

"It's a matter of world safety." The third officer finishes.

The president sobers and looks to her children, "Kids I think its time you go played Water Wars…"

"No! We wanna stay!" Lyndz and Tommy scream.

"NOW!" the President snaps getting up from the table and pointing at the door.

Lyndz slams her fists on the table letting out a fine mist that instantly freezes, "No!"

"Lyndz! What have I said about using your powers?" the President looks at her daughter sternly.

"Don't use them inside…" Lyndz almost whispers. And the two children decide to quit while they're behind, running out of the room to cause mischief elsewhere.

Madame President turns to the three agents and sighs, "Get my Cabinet assembled."

The president walks to the meeting room with two of the three agents as the third assembles the cabinet. By the time everyone is there, the president is completely debriefed.

"At approximately Oh Five Hundred Hours we received a transmission at the Aikido Radio Telescope Site." the first agent says to the room.

"It took us a few hours to decipher the message," the third agent continues. At the president's questioning look he says, "We did not want to disturb you on your day off if nothing was wrong…"

"Let me guess…" the Presidents asks tiredly. "Something's wrong?"

"Exactly, madam."

The third agent continues, unphased, "We translated the transmission and it turned out to be a video feed." He hits a button on the remote he picks up and the video plays.

The sound system immediately begins blaring a Spice Girls song. A raspy voice is singing along with the music…

"If you wanna be my lover… What? It's on?" a skinny looking green creature with short maroon hair fills the screen. "Despicable, filthy humans! We are the Zarek Attack fleet! I am the Supreme, Commander Cloudy Day--"

The video pauses and the President clears her thought, "Cloudy… Day?"

The members of the cabinet start snickering, trying to keep from openly laughing.

Agent Three turns to the President, "Ma'am? I believe it was _Commander_ Cloudy Day."

Agent One laughs, "Maybe we should just call him Scary Spice?"

Everyone cracks up and the President clears her thought, again. "Just play the video."

Agent Three hits the play button, "Weak, insignificant humans! Our king, King Sunshine is intrigued by your entertainment devices."

He is roughly pushed out of the screen by another green alien with longer maroon hair. "Enough! Ignore the moron… I'm General Bloody Wolf, and I'm going to tell you right now. We're coming to your planet to enslave your people to force them to create more entertainment devices for our Queen and our armies. Please wait a second while I destroy the Imbecile…"

The camera pans to show the General pointing at Cloudy Day. He screams for help and suddenly explodes. She returns to the screen and sneers. "That is just a sample of what will happen to anyone who opposes us." She smiles wickedly. "Have a nice Day!"

The screen goes blank and everyone in the room stares at the President.

"Is this a joke?" she asks.

Agent two speaks up. "I wish it were, Ma'am."

The President blanches.

A cabinet member asks; "So what happened to the Commander?"

"Video analization and enhancement shows us that he disappeared…" Agent Three informs the room.

"More like de-molecularized." Agent Two argues.

The President turns to Agent Two and asks, "Can someone actually _do_ that?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Are they on our side?" she asks reluctantly.

"If you want them, Ma'am."

""

**Xavier Mansion**

**Cafeteria.**

"FOOD FIGHT!"Mikale yelled above the shrieks of his fellow students as he lobbed a handful of mashed potatoes at no one in particular.

"Not good!" Damien pulled Jenna with him under their table.

The others ducked under the tables, Chris with a muttered, "Crap!"

"What in the hell is going on here!" Rhiana ducked as a glob of mashed potatoes that flew at her.

"Shit! Teacher." Mikale followed the others trying to look like he wasn't participating, so did every other student in the Mess Hall; now accurately resembling it's name.

Rhiana turned a full circle and spotted Jenna, "Did I just stop a food fight?"

Damian stood up and tried to explain to Rhiana by saying, "I swear, I didn't start it this time!"

"Start what?" Logan walked in behind Rhiana and stopped dead at the sight of the mess in the cafeteria.

"The food fight that I just stopped." Rhiana smirked and kinda leaned into Logan.

"Damien started it!" Celene popped up from behind an overturned table.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did." Mikale tried to blame his friend, laughing.

"No he did not. All of us know Chris started the food fight." Gabby pitched in.

Chris turned to Gabby, "Nice looking out, Gabby!"

Rhiana was getting fed up. She turned to the nearest table and picked up a handful of cole-slaw. "Fine. I know who started it…" she smashed the slaw on top of Damien's head. "I did."

Everyone laughed as Rhiana walked out and started cleaning the cafeteria. Logan turned to the students and said as he followed Rhiana, "Just clean this up before the professor sees it, ok?"

Gabby fished a broom out of the kitchen, "Good job, Mikale. Now we have to clean up your mess. You are such an immature ass!"

Mikale strikes a macho pose, "That's why you love me, babe."

As Gabby walks by he starts to make a pass at her ass. Gabby dodges the attempt by turning herself into a wolf and snapping at Mikale's hand. "Stay away! Perv."

Angel and Celene share a thought, "Awww young love!"

"Shut UP!" Mikale muttered as Gabby ignores the others completely.

Damien notices that Jenna is nowhere in sight. He does a few three-sixties looking for her until Celene and Chris notice him.

"Dude, she's under the table, picking up some trays and crap." Chris stops Damien's search.

"Oh, thanks…" he starts toward the table indicated then stops, "Wait I wasn't looking for anyone…" Damien tries to play it cool.

Celene laughs, "That's why you were spinin' like a top with a lost puppy look on your face… Riiiight."

"Whatever." Damien pushes the two evil beings off and walks to the table that Jenna is under. "Jenna, can we talk."

"Oh… Um… OK..?" Jenna makes room for Damien under the table.

_This is your chance, man! Ask her out!_ Damien's conscious sounded a lot like Mikale and Chris, "Well… Um… Would you…" Damien looses his nerve. "You're friends with Rhiana, right?"

_Idiot! You just totally blew it! _Damien berates himself and watches Jenna's face fall.

"Yah…" she replies quietly.

Desperate to salvage the situation, Damien asks, "Is it just me or has Rhiana been a little weird since she went for burgers with Logan?"

"Yah well… I think that… something… happened." Jenna said the last word in a whisper.

Damien smiled, confused. "What happened?"

"Well…" Jenna started to blush. "They… uh…" she decided to just spit it out, "I think it had something to do with vines…"

"What's so bad about that?"

"And Logan's bed." Jenna blushed to the tips of her ears and all the way down to the neck of her shirt.

_Wow that is so hot…_ Damien was almost too distracted to hear what Jenna said and said the first thing that came to his mind, "Kinky."

Jenna didn't like the way the conversation was going, "Weren't you going to ask me something?"

"Huh?" _Moron! She's giving you another chance! Take it!_ "Oh! Well you… Um… The thing is…Uhhhh… What is that thing? You know, with the dark room and the blank wall and the sticky seats and floors…" _You're bombing! Pull out! Pull out as fast as you can! _Damien shook his head and continued talking, "With the talking and the picture thingies…" _Just shut up and Ask. Her. To. The. MOVIES!_

"Umm... the movie theater?" Jenna asked amused at Damian's obvious struggle.

"Yah… That… Umm…Bye!" Damien tried to beat a hasty retreat, but he was stopped Celene.

She grabbed the back of Damien's shirt, "This dumb-ass wuss is trying to ask you out." She gets straight to the point, "Do you accept?"

"Uhhhh… Sure." Jenna said with a bemused look on her face.

"He will meet you at the front door on Friday at seven. In fact, me and Chris will double with you."

Chris looked alarmed, "I'm going to what?"

Celene turned to Chris and gave him a death glare. "Damien _is _your friend, right?"

"Depends on what you mean by friends." Chris moved away from Celene suspiciously.

"Just shut up and answer my question!" Celene screamed.

""

"Can someone tell me when this little convo. went from me trying to ask you out to another fight about their relationship, or lack–there-of." Damien asked Jenna.

"I truly do not know." Jenna answered.

Rhiana walked back into the room just in time to hear Damien's question. "You what?"

""

"How can I answer the question, if I shut up?" Chris asked cockily.

"You are going. That's final…" Celene got an idea to coax Chris into the date. "Unless you… don't like me…" Celene worked up some crocodile tears and her voice hitched quite believably. "That's it isn't it? You think… I'm… UGLY!" Celene almost screamed the last words.

"You said it." Chris stated, trying to act like Celene's tears did not effect him._ Not that I think you are. I'd love to go out with you…_

"Then why do you fight with me?"Celene asked, still crying.

"You heard that?" Chris could see the corner he was backed into. "Well…"

"Dude," Mikale jumped in and tried to save his friend. "Don't answer that question. If you do, you give up all the power you ever had over her!"

Gabby crossed her arms behind Mikale and tapped her foot. "Power?"

""

"Ya did good, Sparky." Logan clapped Damien on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Rhiana glared at Logan. "We are going to have an interesting talk, kid."

Damien whines and moves to hide behind Logan.

"What's the problem with Sparky datin' Jenna?" Logan asks just as the intercom system crackles to life.

"**All teachers please report to the Professor's office."** The computer voice whispers around the Institute.

"we'll have that talk later." Rhiana and Logan walk out of the room.

""

**Professor's office (it's getting a bit crowded)**

"What's wrong?" Scott stalks around the office. "Why do we _all_ need to be here?" he glares at Rhiana.

"Ya still got a problem wit' ma chere?" Remy pushed himself off the wall.

Logan pulled Rhiana closer to him, "_Your_ what?"

_Great, a testosterone match! _Jean smiled at Storm and Rhiana, the only other females in the room.

"Logan, let go." Rhiana said pushing Logan's arm off of her shoulders.

There was now a shouting match between Logan, Scott and Remy. The Professor was frowning behind his desk and Dr. McCoy noticed.

"Children! Shut up and listen to the professor!" Hank shouted above the mutant's yelling.

"Children?" Logan laughed, Jean smiled, Rhiana crossed her arms and frowned, and everyone else just quieted.

"Sorry about that Professor. You wanted to speak with us?" Rhiana moved to the other side of the room from Gambit and Scott.

"Do not worry, Rhiana, I should have thought about the how relations that have been since you returned before just pilling all the teachers in the same room." The Professor said. He smiled as a man walked into the room.

"Hello Professor." The President's second agent greeted Xavier.

"Johnny! Nice to see you!" Beast shook the hand of room's addition .

"Hello Jonathan." Storm smiled.

Jonathan smiled at the two and gave them a peace sign, "Yo."

Logan asked the question that was on everyone else's minds "Who the hell is this guy?"

The agent smiled and said, "I'm part of the president's Personal Guard and one of Xavier's first students."

"Jonathan has brought me some disturbing news. It seems that the President received an off world transmission." The Professor plays the video.

"Commander Cloudy Day?" Rhiana laughed so hard she fell into Logan, who smirked himself and caught her.

Scott looked like he was about to have an aneurism, "This is NOT funny!"

Gambit chuckled a bit, "Actually it is…"

"Scheiße!" Kurt, curled in a huge armchair, paled.

"Heh! You can say that again!" Logan growled from his corner.

"Scheiße!"

Rhiana was still doubled over laughing her head off. She straightened herself up and pulled on a straight face, "As funny as that name is… Aliens are trying to take over the world… and force us… to make… iPods!" She continues laughing.

The Professor just continued to look at her until Rhiana's giggles subside with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry." She murmured. "Prof.? I noticed… that … well the aliens…General Bloody Wolf had the same powers as Jenna."

Out in the hall there is a collective gasp, which is soon muffled

"Jenna is an alien!" Mikale whispers.

"Shut up before you get the seven of is caught!" Damien turns to Jenna, "You're not an alien are you?"

"I am not!" Jenna whispers back, outraged. "And right now I don't want to get caught either!"

"Too late." Jean said as she opened the door.

Angel turns to the boys, "I hate you all."

Chris blanches, "Ms. Summers…umm… well… We'll just be leaving now!"

All of the students turn to leave. Jean smiles and lifts all seven of the students off the ground without even blinking. "Actually, it's good that you all are here." She takes them in to the room.

The Professor regards his students, _When this ordeal is over, I need to get Remy to start a class on reconnaissance…_ "From now on you will only have four classes during the day."

"Yes!" the boys jump to conclusions.

"The Core Curriculum. Your elective courses will be replaced by Power Practice."

"Great! There goes MY free time!" Rhiana exclaims.

Scott bristles, "Quit complaining. We're trying to save the world."

"Rhiana, will you please take X-13 to the danger room for Practice."

"Who's X-13?" Damien asked as Rhiana ushered them out the door.

"You! Now get a move on!" Rhiana pushed them out.

"Logan, I would like X-1 through 5 to head immediately to Washington with Jonathan."

"Professor, that's fine with me and Jean, but why does HE have to come?" Scott gestured at Logan.

The mutant in question pushed himself off the wall and smirked, "Simple, I'm better than you."

""

Scheiße Shit (just thought you might want to know…)

(On second thought, I have another DLOS involving Mikale and Chris that I could put at the end of this chapter… don't worry, it's not too gay. Just teenage boys being, well… boys. Well message me if you want it…)

Jessie: Starr Spark, either you bring back Logan or Gambit or I'll hurt you.

Starr: Oh, Gods! **Tries to hide in corner.**

Jessie: I got a new toy! **Pulls out a Zat.**

Starr: Oh good lord! Logan or Gambit, come back! Please!

Jessie: Please review! **Smile.** Chocolate Bunnies for everyone!

Starr: Hey! That's my line!

Jessie: **Shoots Starr with Zat.**


	9. Chapter 8 Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Marvel in the story.

A/N: Dear God! I am sooooo sorry!! Many things happened between me getting this chapter out and the last one. Namely, I lost the hard copy of ch. 8 and my computer deleted what I did have. I give anyone who is still reading this permission to flame and/or flog me. But I promise that I will try to be more faithful to this story from now on. I don't know if I've told you this, but I have an idea for a sequel to this story. I will be posting the prologue in a few weeks, so tell me what you think about it when you see it.

X-Men: Evolution: Picking up the Pieces

Chapter 8

""

**The Danger Room**

"Angel!! I swear if you set my hair on fire one more time I WILL hurt you!!" Rhiana screamed as she put out the fifth hair-fire of the week.

The Danger Room looked much the worse for wear after the third week of practice for X-13. As did the young mutants Rhiana was currently glairing at.

"Like you aren't already?" Chris asked from where he was sprawled on the floor.

"Quiet, Water boy. Or you won't be able to feel you legs when I'm through with you." Rhiana glared at the youth.

"I already can't feel my ass!" he retorted.

"I can't feel my hands!" Mikale mumbled, looking at his red and swollen hands.

"Why can't you all suck it up like Jenna and … Wait a second!! Where the hell are Jenna and Damien?" Rhiana yelled, noticing the two students were nowhere in sight.

"They left…" Celene moaned.

"When!?!?!"

"About halfway through your 'Kick Ass or Kick the Bucket' speech" Gabrielle mumbled around her arm, where her face was securely planted.

"Take five while I go look for them." Rhiana said as she stalked out of the room.

Jenna and Damien walked around the corner, narrowly missing their irate teacher.

"I can't believe it took her two hours to realize we weren't there!" Damien shook his head and helped Jenna pass out drinks to their teammates.

"And I can't believe you though I was dumb enough to fall for the 'hide around the corner' trick." Rhiana's steely voice whispered form behind them. "I also can't believe you tried to skip out on practice when the biggest threat since Apocalypse is looming over the United States as we SPEAK!!!!!! As punishment for skipping out of the practice scheduled for the past few hours, I want you to do 500 push-ups."

"The teams that we have out there haven't even seen action yet!!" Damian yelled back. "The stupid government insists on trying to solve this on their own! Logan and Scott are probably in the White House playing video games, waiting for the," Damien slashed air quotes, "'diplomats' to try to settle this without Mutant aid!"

"Be that as it may, the Professor asked me to see that you are ready to protect the president in the event that all other teams become incapacitated!"

During this argument, Jenna had been quietly doing speed push-ups and was almost finished.

"I see that at least one of my students follows my instructions without giving me mouth!" Rhiana noticed Jenna. "When you are finished, Damien, you can go get lunch at the cafeteria. The rest of the team is going to be treated to lunch by their loving teacher."

Rhiana dragged Jenna towards the door and fixed her with an evil glare.

"Why in the Gods names did you skip out of practice?" she asked Jenna. "I know you of all people can handle what we are practicing!"

"Damien wanted me to show him a move that was harder than what you were teaching the others. And what if I told you were making out the whole time?" Jenna was getting a bit defensive. "What if I said we did more than just make out?"

"Then I'll tell you the intricacies of using vines during sex." Rhiana replied with a grin.

""

"BURNT BONES!!!!!!!" An irate alien captain yelled a bout 500 miles above the Earth's surface. "I told you to put death TRAPS AROUND my room!!! Not death LILLIES IN IT!!"

The subject of the other alien's anger was a short (for the species) female with log curly hair and a bit of an absent expression on her face.

"But they're pretty." Burnt Bones replied.

"I don't care if you think they are PRETTY!! Get them out before…" the captain was cut off by a yell down the barracks.

"ISPECTION!!!!"

"O.K. Maggots! I hope you're not ready for this… I kind of feel like killing some one tod— Do I smell Death Lillies?" General Bloody Wolf asked steel in her voice.

"Umm… Sir I told Ensign to put death traps around my room, but she put the lilies in there instead."

"Why did she do this?"

"Sir? She says they are pretty"

"They ARE pretty!" Burnt Bones said.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US ALL?!?!" Bloody Wolf screamed. "Never mind. Detoxify the room and lock the ensign up. I'll deal with her in the morning. Those humans need to see more brutality. Imagine they want to solve this peacefully! They really are an idiot race!" she said as she walked out of the barracks.

"BUT THEY'RE SO PRETTY!!" Burnt Bones yelled as she was dragged out of the room and imprisoned.

""

End note: Well that's all you get for now… It's 2:49 in the morning and I really need some sleep. I'm going shopping for a Halloween costume tomorrow! I might just decide to be Jenna for the best day of the year!!!! That or a dead fairy… I have a haunted house in my yard and a graveyard, which had to be expanded by at least a two feet radius I am proud to say. **Nods a bit proudly.** You'll get the rest of the chapter tomorrow if you are nice and review… Even if it's all flames for taking so long, any responses help me write.

Luvz and caped chocolate bunnies!!!!

-Starr Spark


	10. Chapter 8 Part 2

Disclamer: I don't own X-Men…or any Mario products. But I did drive home from the Post Office the other day!!

A/N: Yah!!! You heard me right! I drove!!! Without hitting anything!!!! To clear up my jubilation; the first time I tried to drive, I hit a car…… and a boat……… at the same time. **Sweat.** Not many people can claim that. It was a classic case of I forgot which pedal was the break and which was the gas. The only damage was to the bumper of the car I was driving and my self-confidence. Now it makes a funny story, then it was scary as hell. All I saw was a boat coming at me… **Goes to cry in the corner about it.** Enjoy the story.

X-Men: Evolution: Picking up the Pieces

Chapter 8 ½

""

**The prison of the Zarek ship EXENON.**

_Great! Burnt Bones! Look at the mess you've gotten yourself into now!! _The alien berated herself as she banged her head repeatedly against the bars of her cell. _You should have listened to your mom and become an architect or a doctor!! But no-o you wanted to see the universe and the only way to do that is to become a soldier! I can't even kill a fly!!! What was I thinking??_

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the quick footsteps quietly running down the hall.

"Death Lillies, BB?" The incredulous voice demanded.

Burnt Bones looked up from berating herself to the face of the alien man that would have been called 'friend' by her but there was no such thing on their planet. There was only clans and their wars.

His name was Feather Dance. The name did not suit him, as did the view of men on their planet. Soft and only seen worthy for easy jobs and breeding, this man was not. "Do you only think of ways to get yourself killed? This is the last time I will save you, small one. You will have to fend for yourself from the second you step into the escape pod."

Feather unlocked the cage Burnt Bones was in and quickly led her to the pod bay. She let a question fly before he pushed her into the nearest pod. "Where am I going?"

"You are going to the planet below us. It is not the most appeasing of places to spend the rest of your days, but it is preferable to death." Feather Dance punched a few buttons on the console on the side of the pod.

"Won't you get in trouble?" Burnt Bones asked.

Feather Dance smiled quickly and replied, "That is exactly why you never made it in the army… don't worry about me, you have to get to the planet before the general finds out that you are not in your cell."

With that, Feather Dance shut the pod door and Burnt Bones found herself hurtling towards the planet Earth.

""

Jenna blanched at the thought of Rhiana and Logan in bead together.

"Sometimes I wish that a huge meteor would fall from the sky and land on you!" she replied as she turned around and started running from the Danger Room.

At that moment a large metal object slammed through the spherical ceiling and landed where Rhiana was standing.

Through the smoke and dust every eye was turned to the object.

"Shit!" Chris yelled and ran to the pod.

"Oh. My God!! I killed her!!" Jenna ran her hands through her hair and started crying. "I just killed my best friend! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! The professor's going to kill ME!! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!"

"Jenna! Calm down!" Damien said, but was not heard. He looked around the wreckage where Mikale was calmly healing a small gash in their teacher's arm. Who, other than the arm seemed quiet fine. She was even cussing at the metal pod in front of her. "You didn't kill her! She's right over here, cussing enough to make a sailor blush!"

But Jenna didn't hear any of what Damien said, "Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!"

She sat down on the floor and cried until Rhiana walked around the pod and slapped her. "I am not dead, you Idiot! Pissed to hell? Yes. Dead? No. Now what the hell almost shortened my life by five or six decades?"

As Rhiana examined the pod it opened and a very shook up alien stepped out.

""

Burnt bones stepped out of the pod with the deadliest poison in the arsenal that Feather Dance had given her. "Step back!!! You filthy Humans! I have chocolate and I know how to use it!!"

She brandished it at two red-haired clones before turning and waving the chocolate bar at two other pale humans, one with orange hair and another red-head. Another brown-haired human cocked her head and frowned. They all looked like they were about to shit themselves with laughter.

Extremely confused, Burnt Bones turned as still three more humans walked around form the other side of the pod.

"Did she just say 'chocolate'?" Rhiana asked with a gleam in her eye, chocolate was not allowed on-campus. Too many incidents that involved young, hyper mutants and ended with something broken.

"Cho-ocolate," Chris and Mikale pretending to be zombies.

"Yes and I will make you all eat it if you don't get back!" Burnt Bones waved the bar back and forth, only making the situation worse.

"Wait a sec. isn't that one of the aliens that Logan and the other guys are trying to get a chance to fight?" Gabby asked as the alien was attacked by chocolate-crazed teenagers.

"Yah." Jenna answered, "Why aren't you all 'Uggh… Chocolate!' like the others?"

"The whole 'My other face is a dog' thing." Gabby answered. "Kinda makes chocolate a big no-no. If I eat any, I'll swell like a balloon."

"You think we should help the alien?" Jenna asked when it cried out in horror.

''

"You people are not right!!!" Burnt Bones screamed as she watched Rhiana savor a mouthful of chocolate. "This stuff is poisonous!!! Oh… I think I'm going to be sick!"

Rhiana stopped chewing the chocolate in her mouth and swallowed, "Poisonous?"

"It's deadly! Just a bit can kill the strongest warrior!" Burnt Bones had visibly paled, turning quickly to a forest green as she almost threw up.

"I've got an idea." Rhiana pulled out a cell phone and called the White House.

""

**The White House**

"I'm going to kill you, Logan!"

Scott sat in the middle of a couch in one of the many extra rooms in the White House. In front of him was a huge TV and next to him sat Kurt and Logan.

An explosion rocked across the screen and all three men were so enamored with the box that they jumped when Logan's cell started ringing.

"Now's not really a good time." Logan said as he answered the phone.

"Not even for your girlfriend?" Rhiana's voice came across the line over the sounds of a small scuffle.

"What's going on over there?" Logan asked, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"That's what I called about… What's going on over there?" Rhiana asked when she heard Kurt cry out in agony and Scott's shout of jubilation.

"Damn it! I mean, nothing, hon."

"MARIO ALWAYS TRUMPS BOWSER AND LUIGI!" Scott cried, doing a little dance.

"But it looks like Logan's green dragon thing just beat Mario." Beast chuckled and consoled Ororo, who was seated in his lap and had just lost to Scott.

"Are you guys playing video games?" Rhiana asked incredulously on the other side of the line.

"I told you!" Logan heard Damien yell.

"Well..."

"Don't you 'Well' me, Logan! I'm stuck here playing babysitter to a bunch of kids and you are playing VIDEO GAMES in the White House?!?!" this was the last straw for Rhiana.

She was still ranting a minute later when Jean took the phone from Logan. "…and to think!! I was going to be nice and tell you how to defeat the aliens without having to have any bloodshed!!!"

"Rhiana!!! This is Jean. Tell me how to get rid of the aliens." Jean said into the phone.

"Chocolate." She stated and Jean laughed. "No. Really! Chocolate is poisonous to them."

"You're pulling my leg. And if we go into battle with bars of chocolate and get killed, I'm going to come back from the dead and kill you." Jean said into the phone and, at the same time, telepathically calling Professor X.

"I kid you not!" Rhiana said and looked at the children restraining the alien. "Hey!! Don't kill the alien! I've got to go before the demons destroy our only source of information. Tell Logan that I didn't mean to threaten him and that I lerv him."

She hung up as the professor wheeled into the room.

"Professor! The key to defeating the Zareks is chocolate." Jean reported.

"I heard the whole conversation. Storm?" the Professor looked to Ororo.

"Anyone feel like going shopping?" The Weather Which asked no one in particular.

""

End note: Well, I had a bit more… but like I said, I lost the hard copy. I got my costume! It's a blue vampiress costume with a fake corset. I also got a huge wig, which is also blue but has blue and black ringlets allover it. I kinda look awesome in it!!! But I spent a fortune on it; the dress was $60 and the wig was $24 plus the tax, I spent $96.64. I almost had a heart attack!!!

Luvz and Vampiress chocolate bunnies with big blue wigs,

-Starr Spark


	11. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I do own a shiny new MacBook though.

Author's note: I can't apologize enough for taking so long to get this out. Every time I started typing this chapter on my old laptop, I would save it, only to find that it had been deleted when inspiration struck me again. Once again, I am extremely sorry for ignoring you all this long time…

Jessie: You'd better be apologizing to me for not updating AND not putting our conversations in your last chapters.

Starr: Of course I am. What else would I be doing? Heh heh heh…** Backing up.**

Jessie: Stalling.

Starr: What would make you say that?

Jessie: The fact that you have backed up to the other side of the room.

Starr: Wow. You really are a lot calmer since I gave you that small sabbatical.

Jessie:** Polishing our old friend Mr. Whip. **Just write.

Starr: Enjoy!

X-Men: Evolution: Picking up the Pieces

Chapter 9

**The White House**

"Charles…" Dr. Hank McCoy called to the Professor.

"Yes, Hank." Professor X. replied, already knowing what the Doctor wanted to ask, but letting him voice it for the rest of the room.

"We now know what will kill the aliens," Beast started, a frown playing at the edges of his mouth, "Our problem, now, is—"

**The Danger Room**

"—how the hell are they going to get it into the aliens?" Mikale mirrored Beasts train of thought.

"Yah. They will definitely think something's up if we leave a gift basket on their doorstep. They'll probably blow it up…" Gabby said sarcastically. "Or whatever Jenna can do."

"It's not like we can just walk up to them and ask, 'Hi, monster-alien-bent-on-destroying-my-planet-just-so-you-can-have-some-music-that-we-would-have -given-you-if-you-had-just-asked-nicely, will you eat this bar of brown stuff for us?'… 'No! It's not chocolate! The substance that will kill every one of you if you inhaled even a tiny bit of it." Chris said quickly, as if he were a door-to-door salesman.

"Wait a sec.," Jenna said, holding up a hand to Chris, "Rewind. What did you say?"

"Uhh… I said 'It's not like we can just walk—'" Chris started.

"Not that part, after that."

"'Will you eat this bar of brown stuff for us?'" Chris asked, puzzled.

"NO! The part after that, about 'if you inhaled even a tiny bit of it'…" Jenna said exasperated.

"' the substance that will kill every—' Oh SNAP!!!!" Chris finally put the pieces together.

"Exactly!" Jenna said, "Chris, Angel, and Celene, go get every container of coco powder in the mansion. Raid every stash in the building if you have to. Get sandwich baggies and start stuffing them with the powder. Rhiana, take Mikale and Gabby into town and buy all the coco powder you can get, please."

"I don't like you throwing orders at me, kid…" Rhiana said and literally planted her foot down.

"At the moment, you're kinda going to have to live with it." Jenna snapped, her mind focused on the plan it was forming. She looked up and saw Rhiana's eyebrow raise and her lips purse, "Rhi. Please, just help me?"

"What's your plan?" Rhiana asked, grudgingly, unplanting her feet,

"There's no time now!" Jenna Said urgently. "We might have just sent Logan and the others into battle completely unprepared! Now GO!!!"

Damian watched as the rest of their team ran off to do what Jenna had asked. He felt a bit left out at not getting an assignment. "What are we going to do?"

"We…" Jenna said as she turned around to face the alien, "Are going to interrogate the alien."

""

"Ahhhhh!!!!!!" Burnt Bones yelled a half an hour later. "I have a frigging name! It is Burnt Bones, BB for short. Not 'alien', 'scum ball', 'idiot', or any combination of the words! And for the fifty-eighth time, please release me and I will be happy to tell you where the commander hides her dirty magazines or anything else you could possibly. Want. To. Know!"

"What do you think? Could she be telling the truth about all that stuff?" Damian asked Jenna.

"What reason do I have to lie to you? I told you that they were going to kill me back on the ship and that I no longer have an allegiance with the Zareks." BB Pulled at the vine that was biting into her wrist. "Everything that I have told you in the last ten menteks has been the absolute truth, including the fact that I am quite uncomfortable."

"I don't think we can trust her…" Damian whispered to Jenna.

"Yes, you can." BB said as she dissolved her restraints, sending Damian into defensive mode. "Because I could have done that at any time and killed you and everyone in a thirty mile radius."

"I was wondering why you didn't just do that in the first place." Jenna stated and looked BB up and down.

"I wanted to gain your trust. The way I see it, if I'm going to have to spend the rest of my life here, I might as well make friends with the dominant species. And even though you 'mutants' are the minority you are obviously the dominant species." BB said as she dusted herself off. "But I can see that I have not gained your trust so I'll just be—"

"You have." Jenna said stopping both Burnt Bones and Damian in their tracks.

"What??" They both asked at the same time.

"You have gained my trust, BB" Jenna walked forward and took BB's hand. "I figure anyone who puts up with Damian yelling at them for a half an hour when they have the power to leave is OK."

"HUH!?!?" Damian stared dumbfounded.

"now if you'll show my boyfriend how to fix your escape pod, I'll take you to get cleaned up and we can talk strategy." Jenna smiled at BB.

"What?" BB asked.

"Don't worry, he's more competent with technology than he looks." Jenna laughed.

"Alright" Burnt Bones told Damian how to use the repair manual and translated some of the words for him.

"I'm looking forward to a nice shower." BB said to Jenna as the two walked out of the Danger Room, ignoring Damian's muffled curses.

""

Starr: Well there she is, the second to last chapter. But don't worry I've already started brainstorming on the next episode in the Pieces universe. I think I'm going to call it "My Missing Piece"

Jessie: Ah-emm? You?

Starr: We. Sorry, we have started brainstorming.

Jessie: I bet you guys didn't realize that, not only am I the editor of the Pieces stories, but I am the co-writer. And I am NOT just a character that Starr made up to argue with, I really am an actual person.

Starr: **Quietly.** She made me write that… Jessie doesn't like that you guys might think I'm a scitzo and just made her up like I would a character for the story.

Lovz and Chocolate Bunnies! (Which I almost came close to not getting any this year ); I was going to cry.)


	12. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Me no ownies X-Men.

Starr: I bet you are all surprised to see another chapter so soon.

Jessi: I'm surprised that you are so annoying, just sound of your happy voice gets on my nerves.

Starr: What happened to the 'e' at the end of your name?

Jessi: It pissed me off so I made it disappear… like I'll do to you if you don't stop talking and write.

Starr: Okie-dokie!

""

X-Men: Evolution: Picking up the Pieces

Chapter 10

**A jet heading for an undisclosed spacecraft launch pad.**

"So all you have to do is pull this trigger and keep the tank filled." Hank McCoy explained to the various teams of our favorite X-Men that sat in the plane, watching him. He warned, "You should have enough chocolate on you to do the job, but don't waste it."

"OK," Scott stood and looked over the twelve teams assembled. "When we get to launch pad, we will split into three groups of four teams. I will take my team and teams four, five and six. Jean will take her team and teams seven, eight and nine. Ten, eleven and twelve will go with Logan and team three. Got it?"

Mumbled assent filled the cabin.

"Good," Scott pulled out diagrams of the three ships that threatened the human way of life. "My team will take the ship to the left, Logan's team the center ship and Jean's team will take the one on the right. Our orders are shoot to kill. Any questions?"

Logan raised his hand, "Do we have to wear these retarded looking suits?" he looked down at himself at the almost skintight yellow spacesuit. With a few pockets and the large collar, the thing looked like a horrible mix between a clown outfit and a diving suit. "And does it have to be yellow? We'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"Yes, you do." Jean answered, "It will probably save your life when we get out there. This is the strongest material that we have on Earth right now."

Logan growled something that sounded like 'whatever' as the plane started to land.

**Xavier's Mansion an hour before. **

"There! I fixed the damn thing!" Damian stomped into a training room close to the Danger Room where the rest of X-13 was preparing to save the world.

Jenna nodded and continued to count bags that had been filled with coco powder. "Thanks. Damian? Could you help Chris and the others put these bags in the backpacks? Seventy-five in each pack."

Damian went over to where Chris, Celene, Mikale and Angel were putting bags into backpacks. All the while grumbling about girlfriends that were going to kill everyone because they trusted aliens.

Gabby and BB entered trough a small door at the back of the room. Both of them were not very happy because Jenna had forced them to wear masks. Gabby, a cloth medical mask. Burnt Bones, an industrial strength gas mask.

"Why do I have to wear this heavy contraption?" BB asked, "I understand that there are poisonous powders in the air, but why can't I wear a small mask like Gabby's?"

"Because," Jenna replied, "if Gabby inhales a little coco powder, all that happens is she gets sick or a few days. If you get a bit of this in your system, you die."

"Good reason." BB took a step closer to the door. "Are you ready to speak about the air ducts, Jenna?"

"Gabby take over for me. Will you?" Jenna put down the bags she was counting, and made a note on the clipboard at her elbow.

"What do you need to know about air ducts?" Rhiana came in with a cell phone in her hand, she had been trying to contact anyone at the White House.

"It's a critical point in my plan." Jenna said.

"Do you guys even breath?" Chris asked.

BB just looked at him and pointed at her gas mask. She then muttered something like 'dumb ass' but was a bit garbled by the mask.

"And your plan is?" Rhiana prompted.

"No time, No time!" Jenna rushed out of the room to a strategy room where BB had created maps of the three ships in the Zarek Armada. "OK. Where to put the coco-bombs?"

""

An hour later, X-13 was assembled and loaded into the space pod. Surprisingly it was a very roomy fit, even with all the backpacks and emergency equipment.

Damian raised his hand; "Do we have to wear these retarded looking suits?" he looked down at himself at the same kind of skintight yellow spacesuit that Logan had complained about.

"You know the answer, kid" Rhiana replied. "OK, you guys are going to split into three teams to plant the Coco-Bombs. I will be on a team with Gabby and Mikale; Jenna, Damian and BB are on the next team. Which leaves Chris, Celene and Angel on the last team."

"Here are the schematics for the ships that you will be invading." Jenna handed out small packets to each member of the team. "We'll drop Celene's team off first and my team next. When you are finished, wait at the spot that is marked on your maps. The spots that you drop off the bombs are highlighted. Just rip the bag and empty it out."

"We are ready for take off!" Damian said and hit the appropriate buttons that allowed the ship to lift off.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Gabby said after a few minutes of flight. She wasn't the only one who was a bit green; Damian definitely couldn't fly a spacecraft.

"I vote that someone else drives." Mikale said as Gabby buried her head in his shoulder.

"Seconded!" BB said as she gently but firmly shoved Damian out of the driver's seat.

Fifteen minutes later the space pod pulled silently up to the hull of one of the ships. Three minutes after that, Celene, Angel and Chris were on the ship and off to the air ducts. Ten minutes after that, X-13 noticed three space ships headed toward the Zarek ships.

"Guess who?" Mikale murmured as the remaining members of the team looked at the monitor.

"Shit! Any ideas on how we can keep them from charging in and killing themselves." Rhiana asked no one in particular.

"Jenna and I could create a Block and set a time limit on i-- What???" Everyone on the ship was giving BB a blank look. She asked Jenna, "You didn't know we could do that?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about." Jenna's face was a mask of disbelief.

"Oh it's really easy. Even the children of Zarek can do it." BB assured Jenna.

"What is a 'Block'?" Rhiana asked.

It was BB's turn to look astonished. "You have to be kidding me! Well I'll give you the quick explanation." She looked at Jenna and began demonstrating. "First you focus on your power and then you envision it as an unbreakable wall around what ever you want Blocked."

"I think I understand." Jenna said as she created a small Block in between her hands.

"That's it." BB said. "Now I'm going to Block the ship on the right, you do the one on the left and we'll both take care of the center ship."

""

"What the hell do you mean, 'we aren't moving.'!?!" Scott's scream could almost be heard in the vacuum of space.

"I mean, all three ships have stopped dead in their tracks. And I don't know what happened." Jean's image was displayed on a video screen next to a screen that currently showed Logan in all of his pissed off glory.

"Figure out what happened as soon as possible. We need to get the fuck going!" Scott turned off the screens and fumed.

""

"Wow! That was actually really easy!" Jenna stated as all three spaceships that held the X-Men stopped and hovered in space.

"I'd be sad if you couldn't do something as easy as that." BB said and sped them off to the next ship.

"Why can't we do that to the Zarek ships?" Mikale asked.

"Because there are at least one thousand people who can do the same and reverse it on each ship." BB said sarcastically.

"Oh. I feel really stupid." Mikale muttered to Gabby.

"OK kiddies! we're here!" Rhiana took the wheel from BB and Jenna, Damian and BB readied to board the Zarek vessel. "We'll come pick you up in an hour. Be ready to leave then or I'll have to come in after you." Rhiana smiled evilly, "And remember to play nice with your new alien friends!"

"Got it." Jenna smiled her own creepy 'I'm gonna kick some ass' smile and picked up two backpacks and turned toward the airlock, "This shouldn't take too long, we'll be ready."

With those last words, Jenna went through the airlock and onto enemy territory with Damian and BB.

""

(I bet you think I'm going to end it here, don't you? Well you, my dear readers are MISTAKEN!!! He He He!! Enjoy!)

""

"OK, so we take this duct which will lead us to this fan…" Celene held the map of the air ducts for the ship called Exenon. The team was three-quarters done with their list of drops. "We have to drop five Coco-Bombs there and then move into the barracks' ducts."

"Does anyone else feel like we are being watched?" Chris asked a bit paranoid.

"That's because you are, intruders." An evilly calm voice whispered in the shadows behind the X-kids.

Celene, Chris and Angel were knocked out before they knew who was behind them.

""

"That's the last of it." Mikale said as he ripped the last bag.

"Good." Rhiana turned around and started toward the hall where they had entered, "Let's get the hell out of here. I've been in this ship an hour loner than I wanted to be."

"Thank God!" Gabby said and readjusted the mask that she had been wearing for what seemed like the last two days. She sighed, _It's only been four hours._

Four hours since Burnt Bones had bored a hole through the center of the Mansion. Four hours since Jenna had thought up this plan. And, hopefully, in the next four hours, the world would be safe.

""

"I see Rhiana and the others coming." Damian was watching out a window near the pickup spot for Jenna's team.

"Finally, I was getting nervous." Jenna breathed for the first time in forty-five minutes.

"Rhiana's Interstellar Taxi Service!" Gabby opened the airlock and let the mutants on. "Sorry about the wait, the ship was too big and Mikale got us lost three times before we took the map from him."

"Once again, Not my fau—" Mikale was cut off by the video screens coming to life.

"Humans! You thought that you could sabotage us by poisoning us?!?" the booming voice of General Bloody Wolf screeched across every television on the planet. "Ha! We admire your dishonorable attempt. Unfortunately it failed!!"

The scene changed from the face of the general to a horribly familiar face, "If you do not surrender to us within the next twenty menteks, we will slowly begin rending your planet atom form atom. Beginning with this worthless child."

Angel was chained to a wall, badly beaten but still glairing at the aliens. Next to her was a cage that was occupied by Celene and Chris. Celene was still unconscious but Chris was saying something that wasn't picked up by the video feed.

"You only have ten more menteks before we begin to tear this one to shreds, I'd suggest you hurry." The feed was terminated and every person on the planet was left staring at a black screen.

"Shit!!!" Rhiana looked into the back of the space pod and made sure that everyone was strapped in, "Sit tight! I'm getting us over there yesterday!!"

With that the remaining members of X-13 shot off to the rescue.

""

"—the fuck are the kids doing on the alien ships?!!!?" Scott could once again be heard through out space.

"I don't know but I damn well am going to find out!" Logan instructed the pilot of his ship to gun the engine. "Get this piece of shit moving! NOW, DAMN IT!!!!!"

"Logan, calm down!" Jean looked a lot more than flustered. "We haven't been able to move in the past tw—" the psychic ate her words as she watched Logan's spaceship rocket toward the three alien ships. "What are we waiting for? Follow him!"

"Hey, Jean. Focus your video on the third ship," Scott instructed his former teammate. "Does that look like one of Damian's ship designs?"

Jean looked where he instructed, where she saw a small space pod that definitely looked like one of Damian's doodles. Modified a bit. "Well we now know how Celene, Angel and Chris got on the ship…" She let her sentence fade.

"Shit!" for the third time in two hours, Scott broke the laws of physics.

""

Starr: How did you like that?

Jessi: What the hell kind of ending is that?!?!?!?!?!?!

Starr: A very beautiful cliffhanger.

Jessi: But you yourself said that this is the last chapter!!!!!

Starr: Ah.. but you forget, young grasshopper, I started with a Prologue.

Jessi: **Evil glint in eyes and off of Mr. Whip. **AND!!!!

Starr: Well I have to end with a Epilogue!!

Jessi: Why do I put up with you?!?!

Starr: You are enthralled by whit and writing style!?! **Patented Starr Blank Look.**

Jessi: I will let you get away with this, this time. But you better write the next chapter SOON!!!!! Or I will kill you.

Starr: Anyway! Review and I will love you forever.

Hugz and the ever-present chocolate bunnies!


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: There is no way I could own the stuff that belongs to Marvel.

Starr: YAY!!

Jessi: What?

Starr: We are graduates!!

Jessi: Good By! Lame ass town!!!!!

Starr: Woot, Woot!!!!

Jessi: Yah!! … Now get to work.

Starr: Woo—hat???

Jessi: That was enough celebrating.

Starr: Awwwww….

Jessi: Have I introduced you to Ms. Knife?

Starr: Nooo… What happened to Mr. Whip?

Jessi: He's on vacation.

Starr: He broke didn't he?

Jessi: Just write!

X-Men: Evolution: Picking up the Pieces

Epilogue

""

The mood around Xavier's Mansion was not what any person could call light. Two days and the threat to the earth had passed. Unfortunately those weren't the only things that had passed…

Later in the day, the funeral would begin.

""

"Why did you come here in the first place?!?!?!?!?!" Logan shouted at Rhiana as they ran down a hall strewn with bodies.

"Because you were going to get yourself killed!" Rhiana yelled back, jumping over a dead Zarek.

"We had a perfectly good plan!" Logan was getting a little red in the face, he was so mad.

"Oh, right!" Rhiana had to dodge a Zarek who had not yet died from chocolate inhalation, "You had guns! Fat lot of help they would have been!!!!"

Logan looked offended, "They were chocolate guns! Didn't you, yourself say that chocolate would kill them?!?!"

"No! I said that chocolate is their poison! I.E. it has to be inside of them to work!" Rhiana replied.

"We would have found a way to make it work." Logan said, almost sounding like a child who had been caught doing something bad.

"I'm so sure. What were you going to do? Walk up to a group of guards and say, 'Will you guys be dolls and open your mouths for us so that we can shoot poison into your bodies? Thanks ever so much!'" Rhiana gave Logan her patented 'Dumbass' look.

Logan did not have time to reply. They had reached the bridge of the Exenon and were now faced with a huge, airtight block of steel.

"Holy shit!" An anonymous X-Man said behind the two mentors.

"You can say that again," Damian mumbled and was promptly smacked by Jenna. "What was that for?"

"For sounding so pessimistic." She walked up in between her teachers. "We totally don't need, like, any pessimism right now!"

"What's the plan?" Storm asked.

"No clue." Rhiana looked at the door.

"Why don't Jenna and BB weaken the door and anyone with explosion powers blast it?" Mikale suggested.

"It couldn't hurt." BB said eyeing the door.

"Then let's blast through the door" Scott called all the mutants with the needed power and before long the X-Men were in the bridge of the Exenon.

""

"She is NOT alright! DAMN IT!!" Jenna heard a voice scream above her head. "Jenna hasn't even opened her eyes! I don't care what the tests say. If she was OK, she'd be awake…"

She listened as long as she could before dropping into blackness…

""

"Take one more step and I will destroy all three of these worthless beings." General Bloody Wolf held her hand in front of Angel's bloody face.

"You won't win, Bloody Wolf. Right at this moment, chocolate is coming in through that door…" Beast said.

"You'll drop like the worthless bug you are in about twenty seconds. So all we need to do is subdue you for," Mikale looked at his watch, "fifteen seconds. Beginning… Now."

"That will be all I need." Bloody Wolf sneered as she sent out a shock wave sending all but BB to the ground. "It's really a pity that you are so soft, Burnt Bones, your use of your powers really impressed me…"

"I'm so sorry that I was such a disappointment." BB said sarcastically as she used her powers to release Chris and Celene. By now the X-men had scrambled up and a few went in to grab the two teens.

"Wrong move." The general sneered. Simultaneously, she triggered the ship's self-destruct, set the room on fire, and ripped Angel apart.

""

"Jenna. Girl, if you do not wake up I will literally ground you."

'Rhiana?' Jenna could hear her friend trying to wake her but she couldn't respond, she was stuck in a horrible pool of blackness. 'I want to wake up!'

Jenna felt herself pulled back into the dark void…

""

"NOOOO!!!!!!!" Celene screamed and broke down in sobs as Gabby and Mikale held her back from rushing Bloody Wolf.

"There is no way to stop the self-destruct." Bloody Wolf cried triumphantly, "All three ships will explode in ten menteks. They will destroy your planet and all on Zarek will cheer! I will be remembered as a great warrior! The children shall sing my—Herrrg!"

General Bloody Wolf stared at Logan and then looked down in surprise at the claws lodged into her chest. "Die, Bitch." Logan whispered as she slid off of his claws. He turned around and started shouting orders.

"Everyone, get back to the ships! Scott, Jean, get to working on stopping the self destruct."

Burnt Bones ran to Logan. "There is no override on the destruct. The only way we will survive is to try to contain the blast and hope for minimal damage."

""

"C'mon, Kiddo. I know your stronger than this. You need to wake up… Damian's going nuts and Rhiana is actually cr…" Logan's voice faded to nothing.

'This is starting to piss me off' Jenna thought as she was once again pulled into blackness.

""

Jenna and Burnt Bones were alone on the modified escape pod.

"Do you understand what we need to do?" BB asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes." Jenna responded, "We need to use the energy of the explosions to contain them. Like a huge Block."

"Right," BB looked out the front window, "They should explode in one minute"

Jenna squinted her eyes and concentrated, forming the biggest Block she had ever attempted. Next to her BB grunted as she reinforced the Block and the three Zarek Ships exploded.

The small escape pod was thrown back and compacted in on itself as the pressure of the explosion swept over it.

On Earth, in the middle of the day, the sky went black. People were thrown to the ground. The Earth shook; tornadoes popped out of nowhere, entire towns were leveled. And everywhere the explosion was visible.

""

The escape pod fell into the ocean. An unrecognizable sphere of metal. NASA was sent out to retrieve it the second it entered the atmosphere. It was taken to the nearest airstrip. Soon after the X-Men arrived.

"Jenna!" Rhiana and Logan ran to the ball of metal.

Immediately they began to hack at the side of the pod. As hard as they tried, they didn't leave a scratch.

"If you wouldn't mind?"

A hand on Rhiana and Logan's shoulders made them pause. The President smiled sadly at the X-Men as she led her children to the side of the pod and whispered to them.

Tommy closed his eyes and nodded to his sister when the pod began to glow. Lindzy put both hands on the pod and quickly froze the outside. She walked over to Logan and led him to the pod.

"Now try." She smiled.

Logan blinked and looked at the cold, slightly glowing ball of metal. This time when he tried to pierce the pod, his claws slid through the metal like a knife through butter.

A minute later BB and Jenna were lifted, unconscious, from the pod.

""

"Ahh… the ever present, ever annoying beeping." Jenna felt a bit stiff as she looked around the room.

She was swamped not a second later by Damian, Rhiana, Logan and many others she was too confused to recognize.

"We thought you were a goner!" Gabby said as she jumped onto the corner of the bed.

"Don't EVER do that to me again" Damian whispered to Jenna as he held her to his side.

"Don't worry, I won't be doing anything really stupid in the next few days." Jenna smiled as she hugged him back.

"Welcome Back to the land of the consciousness, friend!!!" a girl at the end of Jenna's bed smiled and tilted her head.

"Umm…" Jenna looked at the girl and frowned.

"I am your friend Burnt Bones!" the girl smiled and Jenna looked closer. She was about 6'1"; her skin was the bright red of sunburn, maybe a bit lighter; and her hair was dark green.

"BB?" Jenna was stunned.

"When we combined our powers we accidentally combined our DNA." BB explained.

"Both of you show physical and non-physical evidence," Beast pushed through the crowd and began shooing them away, "Jenna needs some rest and time to get used to her new body. Leave!"

"New… What?" Jena jumped out of the bed and looked at herself in the full-length mirror on the wall next to the infirmary bed. "Holy Shit!"

"Jenna!" storm reprimanded.

In the mirror, Jenna saw a completely different girl. Where her face had been round with the remnants of her baby fat, now her face was slim, with high cheekbones. Where her skin had been too pale for her dark hair, it was now a bright pink. Her hair had changed too. Instead of the pitch black Jenna had gotten used to, it was now a blackish-green, with electric green tips.

"Cool" Jenna murmured looking at the tip of one lock of hair.

" I think so, too."

Jenna turned around and was surprised when she could almost look Damian in the eyes; he used to be a good head taller than she was.

"How tall am I?" Jenna asked.

"About 6 feet tall." Damian smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss. "I gotta go get some things done, so I'll see you later? OK?"

"Yah." Jenna said, stunned.

"Well." Rhiana had an odd look on her face. "Jenna… Do remember what happened to Angel?"

"Yes." Jenna said slowly.

"The memorial service is this afternoon."

""

The service was beautiful, everything just perfect. White doves cooed in the rafters of a small gazebo in the even smaller cemetery that was located in a shady garden on Xavier's property.

The guests were all quiet as a marble slab with a silver nameplate on it was placed next to the short row of similar markers. Thankfully there weren't more than a handful of the small memorials in the grass.

The president and her family paid their respects but had to leave soon after they arrived, the senate was in an uproar over the last week's events.

After the ceremony the remaining members of X-13 came together to grieve. It was then that Celene, with a grim heart, vowed to get revenge on the person who was really responsible for her sister's death. She glared across the circle at the new Jenna and Beth (what Burnt Bones insisted to be called now) and knew that they were the reason Angel wasn't here. 'I'll wait until your guards are down and then I will strike. Angel, I WILL avenge you!'

""

**Three light years away**

Feather Dance wheezed into the detoxifier on his escape pod as it headed for his home planet. "How rich that the Prince hid on a planet filled with poison! The queen and king will be pleased that I have found their long-lost heir."

…

""

Starr: There you have it, the end.

Jessi: It was acceptable. I hope that you are planning a sequel?** Ms. Knife is shiny.**

Starr: Only if I get reviews that want me to write the sequel…

Jessi: GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!

Starr: Jeez! I already have the Prologue started! Happy?

Jessi: Very. What's the next one going to be called?

Starr: X-Men: Evolution: A Missing Piece. Or something like that.

Jessi: Good!

Starr: Read and review, please!

Hugz and Chocolate bunnies.


End file.
